Something's Wrong with Wendy
by NaviNinja2002
Summary: When Wendy is found in the forest,crying about a break up, what happens when the Sorcerer comes in. Includes the episode Boyz Crazy and is suggested to read last story, Daddy's Little Monster. Please Read and Review.


**Something's Wrong With Wendy**

**This is in the Gravity Falls episode Boyz Crazy and is Suggested to read the last cross over "Daddy's Little Monster" just to understand the Sorcerer's plan. Now Enjoy!**

**...**

Wendy trotted of into the forest with her arms crossed and tears dripping down her face. She trotted through bushes, stones, and twigs. Her feet were in pain, but that didn't matter to Wendy, she was just trying to make her sadness go away. But like her relationship, it failed. She sat near a large oak tree with an R+W carving. She curled up into a ball [like when you have an anxiety attack] and continued to cry.

"I can't belive, him," Wendy began, "First Robbie lies to me and tries to brain-wash me, than Dipper is inconsiderate and asks to go bowling. What's wrong with them! Don't they give a thing about my feelings."

**Meanwhile in the Sorcerer's lair...**

"Ok, my friend," the Sorcerer said as he rubbed his hands together," Lets get our stank on!"

"Squeak, squeak," his rat said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes we have to get up this late," the Sorcerer answered as he condered his stank, "You don't know what kind of sorrow comes at this time."

He made his stank into a little ball and looked at it like a crystal ball. Wendy appeared crying and cursing next to an oak tree, curled up in a little ball.

"I smell a broken heart," the Sorcerer said as he began to sniff and lick his lip [the rat looked at him like "What the Juice"], "A mix of sorrow and anger.. Yum! She'll do nicely..."

The Sorcerer evilly laughed as he opened the stank portal and shot a long stream of stank through it.

...

**Back at Gravity Falls...**

The stank portal open above Wendy's Oak tree and Stank began to circle around her. Wendy opened her eyes and stared at the Stank as it began to enter her body. She began to feel wierd and looked at her hands. They slowly turned into orange, furry claws.

"Whats... whats happening to me!?" Wendy cried as the orange fur began to spread.

Her eyes became white and pupiless as turned into a big,orange fox-like creature with rabid foam. Now, her hat looked tiny, claws poked out of her boots, and her blue jeans looked like blue shorts. She got up on four legs and let out a monstrous snarl. She looked at the R+W carving and slashed it. The tree tumbled down as Wendy began to sniff the air.

"**"I'**m** C**o**M**i**N**g** F**o**R **y**O**u** R**o**B**b**I**e**!" **Wendy howled as she trotted to Robbie's car.

...

"Hey kid, I think you should get home," Stan said as Robbie face plamed the steering wheel, "Your parents might...ummm...get worried and stuff. So get out of my sight!"

"You've never talked to teens before have you," Dipper asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Nope," Stan answered and he rubbed his neck.

Suddenly a loud snarl echoed the forest.

"Hey Uncle Stan," Dipper asked as they all froze,"Was that your stomach?"

"No," Stan answered as he looked around.

"Than what the heck was that!" Robbie shouted.

Suddenly Stanked Wendy came crashing in and ripped out the roof of Robbie's van.

"Ok, something ir _really_ wrong with Wendy," Dipper said.

"Oh, ya think!" Stan yelled.

"Holy, mother of-" Robbie fearfully shouted as she ripped out his seat belt and grabbed him.

"**R**o**B**b**I**e," Wendy began like a ghost in a horror movie,"**Y**o**U **b**R**o**K**e** M**y** H**e**A**r**T, **n**O**w** I'**m** G**o**N**n**A **b**R**e**A**k **YOU**..."

"I'm sorry Wendy, I really am," Robbie said as he made a nervous smile, "I can give you a gift card to say I'm sorry..."

"Is that seriously, the best you could do," Dipper said as he raised his eyebrow again.

Wendy let out a loud roar of refusal and trotted away.

"Hey you," Stan yelled as he threw a rock at Wendy, "Stop right now, young lady!"

"**W**h**A**t**'S **y**A **g**O**n**N**a** D**o**, S**c**R**o**L**l** M**e**,"** Wendy insulted as she turned around to look at him.

"No, I'm gonna beat ya," Stan answered as he began to punch her left arm.

"**B**r**I**n**G** i**T **o**N, **g**R**a**M**p**S," **Wendy said as she hung Robbie up a tree.

As Stan and Wendy began to brawl, Dipper hid in a bush and got out a brown book with a gold hand and the number 3 in the center.

"Come on, there has to be something in here about the thing that turned Wendy into a monster," Dippper said to himself as he anxiously flipped the pages,"Ha, here we go!"

He stopped at a page with a drawing of a monster that looked like Wendy. It said:

**Stank**

**A green mist that posses people in despair or sorrow. When it posses a victim, he\she turns into a monster and creates chaos. If there is too much chaos, the man behind it will free from his prison and enslave man kind. Luckily, the way to destank someone is to destroy the thing they hold most dear.**

"Alright," Dipper said as he finished reading,"What is the thing the Wendy holds most dear."

Dipper peeked outside for a sec and examined Wendy from a far. The only thing Dipper knew Wendy really liked was her hat.

"How are we gonna tear a hat like that from above," Dipper asked as he looked at her hat.

He looked around and found a three rocks beside him.

"Alright, I have to make this count," Dipper said as he started to throw the rocks.

Throw one: Hit Stan in the head.

"Hey watch it kid," Stan yelled as he looked at him for a second.

"Sorry," Dipper said as he grabbed the second rock.

Throw two: Hit Wendy in the eye

"Sorry," Dipper yelled as Wendy let out a snarl.

"I really have to make this last one count," He said to himself as he squinted one eye, "And a one and a two and a..."

Throw three: Hit the edge of the hat. JACKPOT!

**"N**n**N**n**O**o**O**o**O,"** Wendy said as her hat toppled down the cliff and tore by the tree's branches.

...

"No!" The Sorcerer said as his chaos balls stopped glowing and he sat down, "I got want one plan to work, you know what I mean?"

"Squeak, squeak," the mouse asked as it climbed up his shoulder.

"Yes, were still trying again tomorrow," the Sorcerer answered as the rat lowered down his head.

...

After Wendy destanked, she got up and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing, you just...well...fainted becuase it's so late and you were tired and...um...stuff," Stan said as Dipper face plamed.

" I guess I am a bit tiered," Wendy said as she as she took her head,"What happened to my hat?"

"You were so mad that you...threw your hat down the cliff, yeah," Dipper said as Stan raised his eyebrow.

"Aww man," Wendy said as she looked at the cliff side.

"Don't worry kid, I'll give you a ride home," Stan said as he grabbed his car keys from his pocket.

"Thanks ," Wendy said as they walked towards the car.

"Don't mention it kid, just get in the car before I change my mind," Stan said as he got in the front seat.

"Sorry Wendy," Dipper apologised, "For not giving you your space when you really needed it."

"It's ok," Wendy said as she got in the front seat, "But I'm still mad at you."

"Aww," Dipper said as he lowered his head and got in the back seat.

**Three Hours Later...**

"Hey guys I'm still hanging here, guys," Robbie said as he hung from the tree, "Wendy? ? Twerp... Aww man," looks down,"Is that a guy kissing a tree?!"

...

**What crossover should I stank next? I plan on doing an Invader Zim one or Dude That's My Ghost, but I could still use more ideas. So please review and Ninja Out!**


End file.
